Space Cadet
by yellowhorde
Summary: 12 34 Duo decides to get back at Heero after he makes him miss his chance at being the 'pinball champion of the world'.


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing and I make no money from this or any other story I write so don't sue cause more often than not I'm flat broke.  
  
Pairings: 1+2 3+4  
  
Category: General/Humor  
  
Warnings: Sometimes I reach deep down into my twisted mind and come up with things like THIS! Be afraid! Be VERY afraid! Lol  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Title: Space Cadet  
  
Author: yellowhorde  
  
Note: This is for the Infinity Base November 2002 Mini Contest 11-8 to 11- 15. The challenge is to write a fic that has to do with taking a chance or a dare. I don't know if this story meets that criteria but it's the best I could come up with on such short notice. It's even 1,500 words exactly - if you don't include the disclaimers or the title. *^-^*  
  
Feel free to send comments/criticisms to yellowhorde@hotmail.com  
  
SPACE CADET  
  
The four young Gundam pilots were seated in booth in the back of the local pizza parlor talking quietly and enjoying a rare free night out. Their table was littered with dirty plates, half full glasses of soda and a several bundles of utensils still wrapped in their little napkins. A few crumpled napkins were tossed carelessly onto the platter that held a few half gnawed crusts.  
  
Heero glanced at his watch. "It's getting late." he stated, "We better wrap it up."  
  
There were nods of agreement from his companions. Trowa stood and stretched mightily trying to work out the kinks after having his tall lean body stuffed into the slightly confining space. Quatre glanced around the almost deserted parlor.  
  
"Where's Duo? He's been gone for ages."  
  
"He's over in the arcade playing pinball." Wufei replied as he reached into his pocket and produced a small handful of crumpled bills, which he left on the table for the waitress.  
  
"Guess we'll be here all night, then." Quipped Trowa as he slid his arm casually around the small Arabian's shoulders.  
  
Quatre beamed a happy smile and snuggled closer and together they headed towards the door while Wufei strolled over towards the cash register to pay the bill. Heero made his way over to where the video games were to fetch Duo.  
  
"All right! Just a few hundred points and I'll beat the high score!"  
  
Duo was leaning over an ancient pinball game, his long chestnut bangs hanging in his face when Heero came up stealthily behind him. The braided pilot didn't even seem to notice his presence as he jerked and hopped excitedly as the neon numbers climbed steadily higher. Bells and chimes were dinging away in mechanical frenzy.  
  
"It's time to go, Duo."  
  
"Just a minute!" Duo called excitedly, never taking his eyes from the game.  
  
The metallic ball had finally finished careening off of the bumpers and was hurling towards the end zone. The braided pilot's body tensed in anticipation, fingers posed over the buttons that controlled the flippers. The moment of truth had finally arrived! He just needed fifty more points to beat the high score and then he would be the new pinball champion of the world! His name would live on forever in pinball history!  
  
"We are leaving now, Duo." Heero announced stubbornly as he yanked at his friend's shoulder impatiently causing Duo's left hand to slip away from the button  
  
For just a moment everything seemed to be moving in slow motion for Duo. The silver ball hit the wall, bounced back, and spun towards the left of the screen and past the limp flipper to disappear into the bowels of the game. A flashing red neon 'GAME OVER' sign flashed across the score board followed by, 'BETTER LUCK NEXT TIME!'  
  
Furious, Duo whirled around and glared at the boy who had killed his lifetime dream.  
  
"Heero! I was about to beat the high score! What the hell were you doing?"  
  
Heero was slightly taken back by his friend's uncharacteristic anger but hid it well behind his usual mask of indifference. In his defense he replied, "We have to get going. It's getting late and the store will be closing shortly."  
  
"You couldn't have waited one lousy minute?"  
  
"It's only a game-"  
  
He didn't have a chance to say any more for Duo had stomped off toward the exit leaving a bewildered Heero behind staring after him.  
  
*****  
  
Midnight had come and gone when Heero's bedroom door slid slowly open. A shadowy figure crept in and snuck on silent feet towards the desk. There was a 'click' and then the dim light of a penlight identified the intruder as none other than Duo Maxwell. A slightly maniacal grin took the place of his usual cheerful smile.  
  
Moving quickly, but with expert care, he gained access to the laptop, inserted a disk he produced from his pocket, and began to typing furiously.  
  
"Just a game, is it?" Duo hissed menacingly. "I'll give you a game you'll never forget! Just you wait and see!"  
  
*****  
  
The next morning Heero was seated before his laptop preparing to check if any new missions had been issued during the night. The machine hummed to life but instead of showing the usual desktop background, all he saw was the smiling face of Duo Maxwell! The image of Duo began to speak.  
  
"Heero, thanks to your little stun yesterday I decided to get back at you in the most satisfying way possible. Your precious laptop has been infected with a virus developed by yours truly and the only way for this particular virus to be deactivated is by beating the high score in the pinball game I installed in your system last night."  
  
Suddenly the theme from 'Mission Impossible' began to play over the speakers.  
  
"Your mission, should you choose to accept it, (and you WILL) is to beat the high score listed in Space Cadet. You have three hours. If you fail, the virus will be activated and all of your system files will be destroyed."  
  
This message will self destruct in ten seconds."  
  
Heero felt his heart leap at this last announcement. "What do you mean, self-destruct?!"  
  
The on-screen Duo began laughing uproariously. "Just kidding! Go on, Heero! Beat my high score! I dare you! I DOUBLE dare you!  
  
"Oh - and remember Heero. It's just a game!"  
  
The screen went blank.  
  
"Why that little-! Who does he think he is?"  
  
Muttering angrily to himself, Heero quickly accessed the file Duo added to his computer. Like the perfect soldier he was he spent several minutes reading and processing the gaming instructions. The object of the game was simple enough and even a child would have no difficulty following the instructions.  
  
"This will be a piece of cake. Just you wait, Duo! I'll beat this silly game in no time at all. Then you and I are going to have a little talk. Oh, yes, indeed."  
  
*****  
  
Yawning hugely, a tired but very happy Duo wandered down the stairs and into the sunshiny kitchen.  
  
"Morning all!" he chirped as he fetched the cold cereal from the cupboard and milk from the refrigerator.  
  
Quatre was sipping a steaming cup of tea and reading the funnies and Trowa had his head buried in the sports page. Wufei was washing dishes. All turned their heads at the sound of Duo's voice.  
  
Wufei dried his soapy hands off on a blue dishtowel and turned cool black eyes towards the longhaired American. After a long moment he ventured forth the question that was on everyone's mind.  
  
"What did you do to Heero last night?"  
  
"I didn't do anything to Heero." Duo smirked innocently as he poured milk on his Frosted Shredded Mini Wheat cereal.  
  
"You must have done something," Quatre said, setting down his teacup and folding the paper primly. "He's been screaming and yelling all morning. He wouldn't even come out for breakfast."  
  
"Apparently he thinks you did something to his laptop." Trowa added in a helpful manner.  
  
Duo's spoon paused halfway to his mouth. "Well, now that you mention it, I did plant a virus in Heero's computer last night."  
  
"You WHAT?!" Three pilots exclaimed in unison.  
  
"Don't worry! I have the back up files stored on disk in my room. So its not like he'll lose any of his important files. Besides, all he has to do is beat my high score in Space Cadet Pinball and he'll be perfectly fine!"  
  
Ignoring the incredulous looks he received from his friends Duo continued to eat his cereal, humming a merry tune. When he finished eating he washed his dishes, then put away the milk and cereal. He collected his coat from the closet then casually glanced at his wristwatch and was pleased to see that it was almost nine o'clock.  
  
"Oh my, look at the time! I wonder how Heero's coming along in the game? His time is about to run out in five seconds.four.three.two.one."  
  
"ARRRGH! COME ON! NO FAIR! I ALMOST BEAT IT THAT TIME!"  
  
Grinning, Duo let himself out the front door and into the morning sunshine.  
  
"Hey, Wufei! When Heero's calmed down tell him his backup disks are on top of my dresser. See ya!" With a cheery wave he was off and running.  
  
*****  
  
Two weeks later the pilots were enjoying yet another meal at the pizza parlor. Duo noisily sucked the last remains of Pepsi through his straw then stood and retrieved a handful of quarters from his pant pockets.  
  
"Hey, Heero! You up for a game of Mrs. Packman?"  
  
"Ready whenever you are! And this time I'm going to knock you clear into next week."  
  
"That'll be the day!"  
  
The two friends made their way over towards the mini arcade arguing good naturedly as to who was going to kick who's ass while their fellow pilots looked on in sheer amazement then they wandered over to the arcade to make bets on who would be the winner.  
  
THE END 


End file.
